


Saving Private Ian

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my detailed take on S4 E7, Mickey finding Ian at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Private Ian

Mickey took one step into The Fairy Tale and was assaulted by the scent of sweat, smoke, booze and cologne. He could almost feel the eyes of these fucking queens following him. Mickey avoided everyone’s eyes and just looked for Ian. He scanned the room looking for the signature red hair, in which he had come to know so well. Looking for the boy who would unexpectedly show up in his dreams, and wake him up with a hard fucking cock.

Then Mickey spotted him. His firecrotch dancing on some old fucking bastard, old enough to be his fucking dad. Mickey took one look at the bastard’s face and swelled with anger. However when he saw that old fucking fag slip a pill in Ian’s mouth, Mickey lost his shit. 

Mickey charged in, yanked the old ass wipe up and told him to get lost. He yelled some shit, about it being his turn. Mickey looked at Ian’s face. He had goddamn eyeliner on, what’s next lipstick? Ian didn’t even look surprised to see him. 

"See you later Kurtis" The fuck-wad said leaving. why the fuck was he even still talking?

Mickey snorted, “Kurtis” he scoffed raising his eyebrows, “your fucking stage name?”

"25 bucks gets you a dance, you don’t want a dance move on." Ian had seen Mickey a soon as he had come into a club.

A Milkovich tends to stand out in a gay club the way a bear does in a flock of sheep. Ian had been on stage, dancing when the bouncers had let Mickey in. Ian had stood shell-shocked for a moment before he asked some other ‘twink’ to cover for him. He didn’t want Mickey to see him like this, at least not when they hadn’t seen each other for months. Ian didn’t want Mickey to see him in a club half naked and covered in glitter. One of the bouncers stopped Ian before he could leave though. 

"Look Kurtis, that man wants a dance."

"But.." Ian objected, and saw the look the bouncer gave him. Ian sighed. Mickey probably wouldn’t notice him anyway, if he was dancing on some dude’s lap in the corner. 

—-

When Ian was dancing on Mickey, he couldn’t help but notice how…put together he looked. His hair was gelled back, his button down shirt was actually tucked into his pants. He even smelled different, not the usual Mickey musk but like some black guy’s cologne. This was a different Mickey, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.  
Ian couldn’t dance on Mickey any more, it just hurt too much. Reminded him of all the pain he had tried so much to avoid and ignore these past few months. “25 bucks only buys you one dance.” He said standing up, he needed to get out of here.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mickey grabbed his shoulder and Ian almost shivered at the familiarity of it, how much he missed Mickey’s hands on his body. “Look,” Mickey said, Ian could almost see his own pain mirrored in Mickey’s eyes, “if you don’t want to hang out with me that’s fine. Your dad’s dying, Ian. Fiona almost killed Liam, call them.”

 

Ian wanted nothing more than to see his family, and it hurt so much that he wasn’t there for them when they needed him. Ian sighed and looked away thinking about his family, he did need to go home, and soon…but…

“Is this guy bothering you Kurtis?” The bouncer was behind Ian ushering him away from Mickey. Ian didn’t say anthing, “I think that man over there would like a dance.” 

Are you fucking kidding me? Mickey watched Ian walk away, “Yeah, okay, don’t choke on any grey pubes” he called after Ian. Fuck this shit. The fucking big ass bouncer nearly had his hands on Mickey. “Yeah, yeah calm down Shaft Im leaving. “

 

And Mickey did leave, he hated to leave Ian there, no matter how fucked up he was acting, but he did need to get out of this fucking club. Mickey stepped out into the cold and breathed in the fresh air, clearing his mind for a minute, before he lit a cigarette. A couple fucking queens walked by him, “Hey sweetie, you want to party?” Mickey gaped for a minute before he flipped them off, “Fuck off.”

Mickey sighed and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Ian to be done his fucking shift. Hopefully then they could talk and work this all out. Maybe he would even agree to come home. Hey a guy could dream right? Mickey lit a second cigarette after tossing the second in the snow, Might as well get comfortable, this may take a while.

 

Ian danced for hours, moving from lap to lap, podium to pole, cage to back room. However Ian couldn’t stop thinking about Mickey and his family, no matter how many drugs that the customers slipped him. He got hazy and a little out of it, but he couldn’t get Mickey’s disappointed face out of his head. Finally Ian’s shift was over and some old guy grabbed him as he was stumbling out the door.

 

“Hey, wanna join a private after party at my place?”

 

Ian shrugged, at least he might have a warm place to sleep tonight. “You have any party favors?” All Ian wanted to.do was forget, forget the pained look in Mickeys eyes, forget his family drama and forget the night that this guy obviously had planned. 

Suddenly Mickey was there “Why don’t you molest someone your own age you jerk!” Ian saw the older man keel over from Mickey’s punch, and that was the last thing he remembered before his head filled with darkness, and he ended up lying in the snow.

"Now give Kurtis some money before he calls the cops on you," Mickey almost wanted to.laugh at this poor sap’s face, as he tossed the twenty dollar bills at him and ran off his arms dangling at his sides. He would’ve laughed, if he hadn’t been so angry that this bastard had his hand down Ian’s pants just seconds ago. "And learn how to run like a dude" he yelled after him. Mickey picked up the bills, and turned to see Ian lying half naked in the snow. Mickey sighed, shoving the bills in his pockets, "Christ, Ian.." Mickey picked Ian up the way he would someone who was injured, and looking at Ian he couldn’t imagine someone who was hurting more. He had Ian over his shoulder, holding Ian’s arm. As he walked out onto the street.

A car pulled up. “Hey!” the driver called out, “you call for a Uber?”

“Yeah I called for a Uber.” Mickey called back, he looked warily around and then carried Ian to the car. Mickey carefully lifted Ian in the back seat and sat beside him. Mickey shrugged off his jacket and laid it on Ian’s shoulders. “South side chicago? I’ll fucking direct you when we’re south of Roosevelt.” The driver nodded and Mickey did everything he could to make Ian comfortable. He let Ian rest his head on his shoulder, and Mickey rubbed Ian’s back gently.

Ian had slowly begun to fade in and out of consciousness. “Thanks Mick” He murmured.

“Anytime Firecrotch” Mickey replied softly giving Ian a quick peck on the side of his head. Mickey sighed, “anytime.”


End file.
